Death, sweet death
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La folie d'un homme, l'inertie d'un ange, mais un sentiment commun. M pour scène violente.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici, une fois de plus, un nouvel os! Je vous préviens de suite, il peut vous paraître violent, et pour moi aussi il l'est, alors si vous êtes sensible, faîtes bien attention! Cet os CONTIENT UN LEMON! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et croyez-moi, vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi!)**

**Concernant les spoilers, il peut y en avoir en effet, car ça se passe après la saison 8.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et j'espère sincèrement que je ne vous choquerais pas avec cet os sombre.**

* * *

Froid. Nuit. Sombre. Lugubre. Tels étaient les adjectifs que Crowley avait en tête pour qualifier cette forêt dans laquelle il se cachait depuis son évasion. En effet, lors de la chute des anges, Dean avait été tellement occupé par Sam qu'il ne s'était pas rappelé qu'un démon pouvait à tout moment s'échapper. Et ça avait fonctionné. Après moult efforts, Crowley s'était libéré des chaines et s'était vite réfugié dans les bois.

Il fit abstraction des corps qui gisaient lamentablement au sol. Nul besoin de se poser mille questions pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes mortes. Des anges. Le démon put le constater quand il vit des poignards célestes plantés dans le cœur de chacun des cadavres. Les anges étaient tombés et n'avaient pas dû supporter d'être réduits à devenir des humains, et s'étaient donc suicidés pour retourner auprès de leurs frères et sœurs déjà morts. Tous ces petits angelots étaient si prévisibles...

Crowley se promena parmi les quelques corps jonchant le sol. Il s'habituait à la vue sombre au bout d'un moment, et pu admirer le spectacle. Voir ces êtres aussi purs et emmerdeurs au sol lui procurait une sensation de puissance et d'extrême satisfaction. Plus besoin de se démêler pour tuer ces petites choses célestes, ces dernières le faisaient à sa place. Noble sacrifice. Il observa avec joie le massacre volontaire. Quelques cadavres d'hommes habillés de noir, le corps sans doute sans vie d'une femme en gris, quelques autres hommes imbibés de leur propre s...

-Femme en gris ?! fut interloqué le démon.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança, prenant un air impassible, vers le corps vide et sans vie de la femme. Et le choc l'assaillit. Son masque d'indifférence disparut quand il vit le visage figé d'un ange qu'il connaissait bien. Pas elle, non. Ca ne pouvait pas être Naomi, l'ange la plus combattive et déterminée de sa garnison. Comment cela était-il possible ?! Le Roi de l'Enfer déchu s'accroupit près du corps. Naomi était allongée sur le dos, elle semblait être tombée plus tard que les autres...mais sa tenue était toujours impeccable, et elle ne baignait pas dans son propre sang, ce qui rassura l'observateur. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Crowley scruta chaque partie de son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure mortelle. Il trouva enfin quelque chose. Du sang à l'arrière du crâne de l'ange, mais pas une blessure mortelle...et pourtant, elle semblait vraiment morte, les yeux fermés...

-Alors ça y est, tu es morte, ange, murmura-t-il tout en caressant les joues de la brune.

Voyant son propre geste, il retira sa main ! Oui, elle était vraiment morte. Tuée par il ne savait qui. Crowley admira ce beau corps sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne ressentait pas le plaisir de voir un corps d'ange éteint en ce moment. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, c'était Naomi, l'ange qui contrariait chacun de ses plans diaboliques, qui était là, étendue, inerte, sur un sol douteux. Elle était enfin morte ! Alors pourquoi aucune once de joie n'envahissait l'âme sans existence du démon ? Pourquoi la colère commençait-elle à déformer le corps meurtri de ce même démon ? Pourquoi avait-il la subite envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange pour un dernier baiser ?

Il essaya de reprendre contenance, et dans un mouvement qui se voulait vengeur, son poing s'abattit sur le ventre de l'ange disparu. Elle ne répondit pas, et, étrangement, Crowley crut ressentir de la culpabilité. Il s'approcha et sa main se posa sur le ventre qu'il avait attaqué. Hésitant un instant, sa main se faufila sous la chemise de Naomi et caressa la peau douce et chaude qu'il avait blessé.

-Ange...dis-moi comment te haïr, dis-moi comment te faire du mal, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il s'installa doucement contre elle, voulant la sentir une dernière fois.

Ce parfum était si envoûtant, un délicieux parfum de cannelle mélangé à une autre senteur exquise. Son désir se réveilla alors. Non, impossible ! Le démon n'avait tout de même pas envie d'un cadavre ?! Un cadavre dont la peau était toujours, étrangement, tiède et tendre au toucher, comme si l'ange n'était qu'endormi dans un profond sommeil...

-Pourquoi ais-je envie de toi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ais-je envie d'un ange qui ne sait qu'attirer des ennuis ? Pourquoi ais-je envie d'un ange qui ne fait que me barrer la route ? Pourquoi ais-je envie de toi, toi qui ne sais qu'ouvrir les cuisses pour moi ! essaya-t-il de prononcer, faisant en sorte que cela sonne comme une insulte...

Et au fond, c'était une insulte ! La dernière partie était erronée...en fait cette saleté d'ange n'avait jamais...ouvert les cuisses pour lui ! Mais il l'oublia rapidement, sa rage ne cessant d'augmenter, car il se dégoûtait pour son désir malsain. Avoir envie de toucher le corps d'un être aussi horrible...mais il pourrait se venger ! Oui, il tenait sa vengeance ! Souiller le corps de l'ange qui l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il était encore un misérable humain. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Crowley. Il allait pouvoir faire souffrir Naomi, l'ange qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Il prendrait tout d'elle. Même dans la mort, elle allait être sienne, elle allait lui appartenir !

D'un geste sûr, il caressa les formes de la femme inerte. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours refusé qu'il la touche ainsi ? Ce corps, qu'elle arborait depuis les temps anciens, était si beau. Il ouvra sa chemise, découvrant ses formes. Il n'était nullement étonné qu'elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtement ici, et en fut heureux. Un vêtement en moins à enlever ! Ses mains trouvèrent les pointes de cette poitrine généreuse, et les pincèrent. Son désir grandit au fur et à mesure. Sans dévêtir la femme, il baissa juste son pantalon et la culotte qui l'accompagnait. Il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements et admira encore un peu ce corps pur. Elle jouait avec sa pureté pour avoir les autres...et maintenant elle allait payer pour les souffrances qu'elle avait causées !

Dans un grognement démoniaque, le Roi s'enfonça dans la moiteur de ce jardin d'Eden pur qu'il déchira dans un mouvement de rein violent. Enfin elle était sienne, enfin il lui avait pris ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait. Son sang virginal coula, emplissant Crowley de satisfaction.

-Je regrette presque que tu sois morte en fait ! Ca aurait été mieux de t'entendre me supplier d'arrêter..., gémit le démon en prenant le peu de l'innocence qui restait à l'ange morte.

Ses coups se firent encore plus violents, il souhaitant tant qu'elle soit encore en vie pour qu'elle ressente la douleur. Les coups de poing s'abattirent sur elle tandis que les yeux du Roi de l'Enfer prirent une teinte rouge sang. Perdu dans son plaisir, il se pencha contre la femme, collant son torse à son dos couvert, et lui murmura d'horribles paroles, décrivant le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui faire du mal, à faire du mal à son véhicule qui n'avait _presque_ rien demandé.

La jouissance arriva enfin. Crowley s'activa à déchirer encore plus son amante inerte puis se libéra dans son corps chaud et serré. Soupirant de plaisir, il se retira, laissant le sang et le fruit de son plaisir couler. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, le démon se retint de faire une autre erreur ! Peut être était-il allé trop loin ? Il s'effondra sur cette femme qu'il détestait et qu'il aimait en même temps. Se venger en lui prenant la véritable seule chose qu'elle avait osé lui refuser avant, n'était-ce pas trop grand ?

-Je te déteste, salope d'ange ! eut-il le courage de murmurer, alors que ses mains vinrent près de celles de son ange.

Il resta un moment ainsi, profitant de la proximité avec l'ange qu'il venait de souiller en le regrettant désormais et dont il regrettait déjà la présence...pendant qu'il pensait, un petit tremblement prit possession du corps prisonnier sous le sien. Un doux contact effleura sa main. Crowley releva la tête, intrigué, et vit qu'une des mains de Naomi avait bougé ! Et qu'elle caressait doucement sa propre main. Non.

-Naomi ?! prit-il peur, la libérant vite de son poids !

Il se pencha vite vers le visage de son ange, et l'observa du mieux qu'il put. Malgré l'obscurité, il put distinguer...des larmes ?!

-Non...Naomi, non!

* * *

**Oui j'ai compris, je devrais supprimer cette horrible chose qu'on appelle fanfiction! Mais avant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Avez-vous trouvé le sujet violent? Je précise quand même une chose, au départ, cette fic était centrée sur la nécrophilie mais je ne me sentais pas prête à écrire quelque chose d'aussi dur, donc, comme la fin de ce chapitre vous le montre, Naomi est peut être toujours en vie, qui sait! Je ferais un 2nd chapitre, car cette histoire ne peut vraiment pas se finir ainsi, ne trouvez-vous pas? **

**Cela dit, je vous permets de voter pour:**

**Le 1 si vous pensez que je suis folle à lier**

**Le 2 si vous pensez que ce que j'ai écris est une absurdité à mettre à la poubelle**

**Le 3 si vous pensez que cette fic ne peut pas se finir comme ça**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde! Le dernier chapitre de ce Twoshot est enfin en ligne! Plus long que le 1er chapitre. Merci à toutes pour les reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par MP! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il aura répondu à certaines de vos attentes!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il la contemplait silencieusement depuis quelques minutes. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la pièce. Une grande chambre de luxe. Et elle était là, assise contre le dos du lit à baldaquin. Elle ne pipait mot, gardant ses mots enfouis depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle avait repris conscience. Crowley se remémora les derniers évènements. Après qu'il eut découvert que Naomi était toujours vivante, il avait fuit avec elle dans son antre secrète, son manoir protégé, pour la soigner. Il avait dû capturer un ange qui avait encore sa Grâce pour le forcer à soigner la blessure que portait Naomi au crâne. Malheureusement, l'ange avait senti que sa sœur évanouie avait été violée, et s'était _**légèrement**_ mis en colère. Le démon n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le tuer pour le bien de tous ! Et maintenant, ils en étaient à là. Lui assis sur un siège à l'admirer, elle assise en tailleur à méditer sur ce lit moelleux.

-Ahem, d'ordinaire j'aime le silence, mais là j'ai l'impression d'être dans la classe de Severus Rogue, et c'est très frustrant ! intervint alors Crowley, brisant le silence régnant dans la pièce immense.

-Je ne comprends pas cette référence, déclara simplement Naomi sans croiser le regard du démon.

-Il faudra que tu regardes Harry Potter ! Cette saga est...

-Crois-tu que je peux perdre mon temps avec ça ? Pourquoi me gardes-tu prisonnière ?

-Je ne te garde pas prisonnière, chérie ! Je t'ai sauvé.

Naomi pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de se laisser aller. A quoi cela servirait, de toute manière ? Elle devait se retenir pour survivre. Ses poings se serrèrent dans un réflexe tandis qu'elle chercha quelque chose d'utile à dire.

-Je suppose que tu veux que je te remercie de m'avoir...sauvé ?

-Ca serait une bonne idée, en effet ! J'ai quand même dû trouver un ange qui avait encore ses ailes pour te soigner.

-Merci, murmura juste la femme.

Elle n'était cependant pas totalement guérie. Sa tête allait mieux maintenant que le trou béant au milieu avait disparu, mais elle gardait des blessures intimes et internes qui lui faisaient mal. Et elle détestait ressentir cette chose ! La douleur...quelle invention horrible ! Son esprit commença alors à s'interroger. Devait-elle risquer d'aborder le sujet qui la hantait jusqu'à dans ses rêves ? Crowley n'avait pas daigné le faire, il n'avait pas daigné lui parler de ça depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Non, il ne s'était pas excusé. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment elle vivait cela. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier ! Il n'en avait pas le droit, ce foutu démon sans cœur !

-Crowley..., commença-t-elle alors.

-Tu sais ce qui serait bien pour me remercier ?

-S'il te plaît...

-J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses !

La femme s'arrêta de parler un instant. Alors il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Si encore elle n'avait pas été consciente, elle aurait consenti à se taire, mais elle l'avait senti la pénétrer avec violence. Elle l'avait senti déchirer sa pureté céleste. Elle l'avait entendu lui murmurer des paroles obscènes. L'ange retint les larmes, ces choses qu'elle détestait voir sur son visage, qui menaçaient de couler.

-C'est donc à ça que je vais te servir ? Tu me gardes captive ici pour ça ? Pour satisfaire tous tes plaisirs malsains ? Pour te vider afin que tu te sentes mieux ? Tu veux m'asservir ? questionna Naomi en osant enfin lever son regard bris vers celui de Crowley.

Ce dernier ressentit un malaise en voyant ce regard. Plus de regard perçant. Plus de regard brillant de Grâce. Juste un regard douloureux. Un regard qui voudrait s'éteindre. Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment de culpabiliser ! Cette petite garce avait eu ce qu'elle méritait ! Elle ne servait qu'à cela de toute manière ! Elle était sienne et allait apprendre à lui obéir.

-Tu es ma petite tigresse, Naomi. Tu ne sers qu'à ça depuis toujours. Ton papounet t'a créé pour que tu écartes tes jolies cuisses pour moi, dit-il en détachant certains mots de sorte à prendre un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-Comment peux-tu oser dire cela ? Crowley...

-Tsss, ne parle pas. Ta bouche servira à autre chose. Tu es mon objet, Naomi. Tu es mon esclave.

-C'est ce que tu penses, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, se retenant à grande peine de laisser couler sa peine.

Elle, un ange, allait servir de vidoir à un démon qui était incapable de voir le mal qu'il pouvait faire ! Oh, elle aussi ne voyait pas souvent le mal qu'elle faisait, mais le mal qu'elle faisait était nécessaire pour sauver sa famille. Crowley, lui, faisait du mal uniquement par plaisir, pour détruire tout sur son passage.

-Si tu veux vraiment que je sois ta putin, alors je t'obéirais. Je ne peux faire que ça, mais si ce ne sont pas les frères Winchester qui te tuent, mes frères s'en occuperont. Tu souffriras, Crowley. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Ne me menace pas, chérie. Ta famille est morte.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas, murmura-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Fais ce que tu as tant envie de faire. Tu m'as déjà détruit quand tu m'as violé. Prends la seule chose que j'ai encore et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'enlever.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais c'était un murmure résigné. Naomi espérait secrètement que le démon allait se déchainer sur elle au point de la tuer. Elle souffrirait avant de retourner chez elle, elle le savait, mais ses frères l'aideraient à se soigner au moins. Elle pourrait être avec sa famille. Prenant sa décision, l'ange s'allongea sur le lit, dos à Crowley, lui offrant une vue sur son dos et son fessier. Crowley l'observa. Elle portait une robe de chambre de luxe qui lui allait à ravir. Mais la position qu'elle adoptait plaisait davantage au démon. Il se rua sur elle, heureux de sa coopération. Facile de faire tomber un ange, en fait. Il embrassa rapidement son cou, le mordillant et posant ses mains partout. Naomi, elle, essayait de rester de marbre. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps dans une tentative de se calmer et de ne pas repousser son amant forcé. Elle allait souffrir. Il allait la violer en étant pleinement conscient qu'elle était vivante cette fois.

Crowley n'entendit pas les quelques gémissements de douleur de son amante, caressant juste ses formes. Il lui enleva de force son vêtement et remit ses mains partout avant de libérer son membre excité. Des tremblements lui parvinrent quand il toucha la peau délicate de son ange. Il essaya d'oublier qu'elle était consciente cette fois, et positionna sa hampe contre l'orifice inviolé de la brune après lui avoir relevé les hanches. La femme ferma les yeux, s'attendant à le recevoir violemment en elle. Elle le sentait appuyer sur cet endroit sensible, et trembla encore plus, recroquevillant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais soudain, il n'y eut plus de contact. Plus de chose dure qui essayait de forcer le passage. Juste un homme qui retombait sur elle en la serrant fortement.

-Je ne peux pas...salope d'ange, pourquoi je ne peux pas te faire souffrir ?! Je te hais, Naomi ! Je te hais !

-Calme-toi, murmura la femme, essayant de se dégager de ces bras hésitants.

-Tu n'es qu'une catin, tu ne sers qu'à ça ! se résonna le démon.

-Non, ne dis pas ça...pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?!

Crowley ne répondit pas, se relevant juste et se rhabillant. Il essaya de jeter un regard haineux à l'ange. Sa culpabilité avait refait surface au mauvais moment, rien de grave. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, promesse d'un démon ! Oui, cette garce ailée allait souffrir le martyr pour lui avoir fait du mal et pour avoir contrecarré ses plans démoniaques. Il retourna alors Naomi, et l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Oui, elle allait apprendre à être une esclave. Elle n'avait qu'une seule utilité après tout ! Après ce baiser, Crowley quitta rapidement la pièce, prenant soin de la fermer à clé. Naomi se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule, et s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit. Laissant couler quelques larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal ? Pourquoi lui prenait-il ce qu'elle avait voulu lui offrir d'elle-même ? Pourquoi était-il toujours un démon ? Sam l'avait pourtant en parti guéri...

L'ange pleura encore, et releva doucement la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était beau. Une idée lui vint. Non, elle n'allait pas sauter par cette maudite fenêtre. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, elle s'installa près de la fenêtre qui lui permettait d'observer l'endroit, et elle s'accola contre elle, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

_« Mon Père, m'entendez-vous ? Père, s'il vous plaît, si vous pouvez m'entendre, donnez-moi un signe. J'ai besoin de vous, Père. Nous avons tous besoin de vous. Notre famille...elle est en train de s'éteindre, Père. Ne me dîtes pas que cela ne vous fait rien, je vous en prie. Nous avons toujours eu la foi envers vous ainsi que vous nous l'avez demandé. Nous avons toujours obéi à vos ordres, alors pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas auprès de vos enfants ? Ce que nous subissons, le voulez-vous ? Ce que je subis, le concevez-vous dans votre grand esprit ? _

_Père ? Je ne sais quoi faire. Je veux faire échouer Metatron, aider Castiel, mais je suis prisonnière. Comment puis-je partir ? Comment puis-je faire payer à Metatron son affront ? Et comment puis-je faire payer à Crowley ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je veux me venger, Père.»_

Naomi continua à prier son Père un long moment. Elle crut sentir un léger mouvement sur son épaule, comme une caresse, et sa tête se releva rapidement ! Mais il n'y avait personne...juste elle et sa souffrance. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. Oui. Elle savait quoi faire. Se levant et marchant difficilement vers le lit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et médita encore, attendant la visite de quelqu'un. Si les frères Winchester ne savaient pas qu'elle était vivante et captive, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider. Alors elle s'aiderait elle-même.

L'occasion se présenta bien assez tôt. En effet, Crowley revint dans la semaine, voulant s'assurer que Naomi n'avait pas été privée de nourriture ou de quoi que ce soit. Il fallait bien veiller au confort de sa putin personnelle. Non, pas sa putin personnelle. Elle ne méritait pas un nom aussi affreux ! Stop ! Pourquoi culpabilisait-il encore pour son geste ?! La violer, oui, et alors ?! Il ne savait pas qu'elle était consciente quand il avait profité d'elle pour lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait, et alors ?! Elle n'avait qu'à s'être manifestée plus tôt ! Mais l'aurait-elle pu au moins ? Aurait-elle pu lui signaler qu'elle vivait encore ? Le démon grogna intérieurement et chassa vite ses pensées. Quel piètre humain il faisait ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas humain ! Il était le roi de l'Enfer, que diable, pas un petit humain amoureux qui s'en voulait pour avoir brisé son ange ! Tellement absorbé par ses pensées contradictoires qu'il ne remarqua pas le couteau céleste qu'avait Naomi dans sa main ! Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand la femme s'élança vers lui.

-Naomi ?!

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se décalant de justesse du coup qui lui aurait été fatal ! Mais l'ange ne se laissa pas avoir comme ça, et chercha à le toucher de nouveau. Elle était devenue une furie. Une furie puissante qui savait vraiment se battre...Crowley regretta presque de ne pas avoir emmené de gardes ! Il évita du mieux qu'il put les coups qu'elle tenait de lui infliger, et dût se résoudre à l'attaquer aussi. Tant pis pour sa beauté froide, si elle n'était pas obéissante, il allait devoir la punir !

Hélas Naomi ne se laissa pas approcher. Elle était agile et bien plus habituée au combat que lui. Une chance d'en finir avec son bourreau vint. Alors que celui-ci évitait un coup furieux, il n'eut pas le temps de décaler son épaule. La femme en profita pour la lui transpercer de son arme céleste. Un gémissement de douleur échappa des lèvres de Crowley alors qu'il poussa violemment la combattante au sol ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas touché profondément...aie ! Un coup dans le ventre ?! Espèce de garce ! Il lui donna un coup au ventre, mais elle ne recula pas et dans une manœuvre qu'il eut lui-même du mal à s'expliquer, il se retrouva au sol, dos contre la surface froide. Une arme pointée vers son cœur. Ouch...le Roi de l'Enfer ferma les yeux, alors que le poignard avança rapidement vers lui ! Il attendit le coup final. Coup final qui ne vint jamais.

_« Que fait-elle ?! Elle veut que je m'excuse peut être ?! »_ s'énerva-t-il intérieurement, osant alors rouvrir ses yeux.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Naomi tenait son arme contre ce même cœur qui battait, mais elle n'osait le planter dans le corps de son démon. Des larmes commençaient à ravager ses joues et son visage. Pleurait-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?!

-Naomi ? demanda gentiment Crowley, un sentiment dérangeant se glissant en lui.

C'était presque de la pitié. Non. Plus que cela. Il avait mal de la voir souffrir ainsi. L'humain en lui avait mal en tout cas.

-Je...je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas le faire..., sanglota-t-elle, lâchant le poignard et s'effondrant dans les bras de son violeur.

Ce dernier se sentit obligé de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler. Etait-ce lui la cause de son malheur ? Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. C'était elle ! Elle et sa beauté ! Elle et son intelligence ! Elle et sa pureté ! Elle tout court ! Cette garce méritait de vivre en souffrant chaque jour sous ses coups violents ! Non, elle méritait de vivre tout court. Peut être méritait-elle surtout de vivre avec les humains pour apprendre à les compr...STOP !

-Ce que tu as fais va te coûter très cher, ma chère bureaucrate.

Crowley s'attendit à une insulte ou un coup dans son corps, mais rien ne vint. Rien sauf des larmes.

-Pourquoi fais-tu de ma vie un enfer, Crowley ? Je ne t'ai rien fais ! Pourquoi m'as-tu violé ?! _**POURQUOI**_ ?!

-J'aime ton corps !

-_**CROWLEY**_ ! Tu m'as violé juste parce que tu aimais le corps de mon véhicule ?! Comment...comment un humain peut-il dire ça ?! Dieu ne vous a pas créé pour ça !

-Dieu n'est pas Dieu, chérie !

-Je sais que tu ne m'as pas violé pour ça, Crowley. Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, pas toi. Même si tu es un démon. Tu ne peux pas penser cela..., secoua-t-elle la tête alors que d'autres larmes coulaient de son beau visage meurtri par la douleur.

-Je t'ai trouvé endormie, chérie, alors j'en ai profité. Si tu avais été consciente, j'aurais pu me retenir, finit-il par avouer.

Naomi se recula vivement de lui en entendant cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi...pervers et malsain ! Ce n'était ce démon là !

-Alors si j'avais été vraiment morte tu m'auras violé ?! Tu... pourquoi avez-vous créé ces abominations, Père ?! murmura la femme, tombant sur son lit.

Elle ne prit même pas garde au démon. C'était de trop pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaitre. Et peu importe si le démon la ferait souffrir davantage. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle. Elle était offerte dans cette position. Il avait aussi son arme, qu'elle avait laissée à portée de ses mains démoniaques. Mais il ne put se résoudre à la tuer, ni même à la blesser plus encore. Il s'aperçut alors de quelque chose. Elle ne pleurait pas que des larmes. Allongée sur le lit, jambes légèrement écartées, elle lui laissa voir quelque chose. Du sang coulait de ses cuisses. Il se souvint qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité. Qu'il l'avait violé avec une grande violence. Elle saignait encore...avait-elle encore mal ?

-Naomi...ma petite Naomi, je peux arranger tes malheurs.

-Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est toi mon malheur...

-Je peux te laisser aider ta sublime famille ailée. Tu seras toujours mienne, mais tu ne seras pas là pour me satisfaire. Pas entièrement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Laisse-moi faire de toi la Reine de l'Enfer. Tu auras la force de tuer Metatron et de reprendre ton cher Paradis, se décida-t-il à proposer.

Naomi se releva difficilement. Crowley s'était assis près d'elle. Il caressait doucement ses cuisses dénudées et la regardait avec...sérieux ?

-Tu...tu me proposes de...de devenir l'ennemie de ma propre famille ?!

-Non, pas son ennemie ! Son alliée ! Deviens ma femme. J'aurais l'Enfer. Tu auras le Paradis. Tu pourras appeler ton cher papa pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Ta famille à qui tu tiens autant ne sera plus en danger.

Naomi hésita. C'était une proposition tentante...faire revenir son Père afin qu'il prenne conscience du mal que subissaient ses enfants. Sauver le Paradis d'une destruction totale inévitable...une seconde !

-Devenir ta...femme ?!

-Oui.

-Après ce que tu as osé me faire ?!

-Naomi !

-Tu m'as violé ! Et tu as encore envie de profiter de moi en ce moment ! cracha Naomi, enlevant avec brutalité la main qui caressait presque tendrement ses cuisses frissonnantes.

-Je sais, mais nous pouvons oublier cela. Naomi ? Je...je n'arrive pas à croie que je vais dire ça, mais...excuse-moi. J'étais en colère.

Oh zut ! Et voilà qu'il avouait ses sentiments...pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens quand son ange pleurait ?! C'était de sa faute à elle !

-Je suis un démon, ne l'oublie pas. J'aime me venger. Je me suis vengé sur toi. Maintenant laisse-moi faire de toi un démon. Tu pourras zigouiller Metamoche en toute paix.

-Laisse-moi, Crowley. Si tu as encore un peu de respect pour moi, laisse-moi seule, murmura juste Naomi, se recroquevillant sur le lit et se mettant hors de portée des mains baladeuses du démon.

Ce dernier eut envie de la frapper ! Comment osait-elle lui désobéir ?! Comment osait-elle refuser son offre ?! Non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire pleurer encore une fois. Il lui demanderait à nouveau quand elle serait calmée.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, chérie, se força-t-il à dire d'un ton détaché, avant de s'allonger auprès d'elle et d'embrasser ses cheveux quand elle détourna la tête.

Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser...quelle déception ! Tant pis, une autre fois. Il se permit quelques caresses sur ses épaules tendues, puis s'en alla, laissant l'ange seule.

Abaddon cherchait ce foutu démon usurpateur. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle avait changé de véhicule, forcée à cause d'un horrible humain. Sam Winchester ! Et dire que c'était ce gamin là qui devait servir de véhicule officiel à son frère, Lucifer. Quelle abomination ! Et la chance lui avait enfin sourit. Elle avait suivi discrètement les Winchester leur nouveau frère, Castiel. Elle avait entendu qu'ils savaient où se planquait le faux Roi de l'Enfer. Et elle était venue, comme il se devait ! Mais ce fils de...fils d'humain était introuvable ! Peut être derrière cette porte ? Oui, sans doute. D'un simple mouvement de main, les portes s'ouvrirent. Oh, personne.

Abaddon préféra rester prudente. Crowley pouvait très bien se cacher là, attendant qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour la poignarder. Crétin de démon. Un gémissement parvint alors à ses oreilles d'ange déchue. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit. Une femme. Une femme se tenait là. Non. Pas une femme !

-Ma sœur ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Abaddon, venant vite près de la brune.

Naomi. Celle-ci reconnut immédiatement l'autre femme et tenta de se reculer, mais elle était bloquée par le lit. Et surtout elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Un poignard céleste était planté dans son ventre, lui ôtant à petit feu la vie et lui volant son sang divin.

-Naomi ! Je ne peux pas te faire de mal, ma sœur ! Qui t'a fait ça ?! s'inquiéta l'ange déchue, venant prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa sœur. Sa si jeune sœur. Naomi était après tout la dernière de sa faction, malgré que beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était, justement, la plus âgée. Abaddon se souvint avoir tenu sa petite sœur dans ses bras...lorsqu'elle était un bébé ange ! Un mignon petit bébé ange...un peu hyperactive, mais sachant où étaient les limites...

-A...Abaddon...pourqu...pourquoi es-tu là ?!

-Crowley. Sais-tu où il est ? Est-ce lui qui te retient captive ?! Naomi, parle ! Est-ce lui qui t'a fait cela ?! Tu souffres, Naomi, laisse-moi t'enlever ça ! continua Abaddon, enlevant le poignard figé dans la chair de sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci gémit de douleur et laissa couler ses larmes.

-Tu pleures ?! Toi, un ange ?!

-Je ne suis...plus un...un ange...Metatron...

-Celui-là...nous parlerons de tout cela au calme, Naomi. Je vais t'amener aux autres. Nous te soignerons.

-Non...non, s'il te...s'il te plaît...non...

Mais Abaddon ne l'écouta pas ! Elle posait déjà ses mains sur la blessure pour la soigner. Naomi, dans un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain, posa ses propres mains sur celles de sa sœur déchue, lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Le chevalier de l'Enfer comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et dans l'état où était son imprévisible sœur devenue humaine, elle n'allait certainement pas obtenir des informations. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques sur l'ange brisée qu'était Naomi. Et elle le fit !

Naomi vit une fumée noire se diriger vers sa bouche. Elle ne tenta pas de résister. Les images défilèrent naturellement sous ses yeux. Abaddon les vit aussi. La colère du démon féminin éclata quand elle vit la chute de sa famille, quand elle vit sa petite sœur se faire violer...se faire violer par cet enfoiré de Crowley.

-Il va le payer, je te le promets Naomi, il va le payer !

-N...on...je lui...pa...je lui pardonne..., murmura la femme alors que la douleur l'empêcha bientôt de parler.

Son sang se glaça, ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus souvent. Elle sentait le vide et le froid l'entourer progressivement. Abaddon avait conscience que sa sœur brisée et humiliée souffrait en attendant la mort. Elle ne put faire qu'une chose pour abréger les souffrances de Naomi.

-Ma petite sœur, ferme les yeux. Tu vas rejoindre le Paradis, et je vais tuer Crowley. Je m'assurerais que notre frère, Lucifer, lui fasse subir les pires châtiments que nous ayons pu créé.

Naomi n'eut pas la force de se retirer des bras protecteurs de sa sœur. Elle obéit docilement, fermant ses yeux bleus. Elle allait vraiment mourir cette fois. Un petit sourire se figea sur son visage quand elle songea. Abaddon restait un ange au fond d'elle. Elle restait sa protectrice...

-Adieu, Naomi.

Soudain, le corps de la brune se relâcha dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle était morte. Elle partait enfin rejoindre sa famille. Le démon féminin la serra fortement dans ses bras. Encore une sœur de perdue...ses mains caressèrent tendrement les cheveux détachés de sa petite ange. Elle était...heureuse...de l'avoir revu, malgré les circonstances. Maintenant, elle devait venger ce petit ange fragile devenue humaine. Elle allait massacrer ce salopard de Crowley ! Pour avoir osé pris le trône du grand Lucifer. Pour avoir osé les défier tous. Pour avoir osé abuser de Naomi.

-Adieu, ma sœur.

* * *

**Ce Twoshot est à présent terminé. C'est la première fois que j'utilise Abaddon, alors je sais qu'elle est sans doute OOC. Veuillez m'en excuser, faut que j'apprenne à la manier correctement! Avez-vous aimé? Avez-vous détesté? Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues!**

**Bonne soirée!**


End file.
